You can't walk away from love
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Sets place in the future. Flora and Stormy love eachother but because of society Flora marries Helia : Please R


**Title: **You can't walk away from love

**Date written**: started 22/06/06

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Summary: **Stormy loves Flora, Flora loves Stormy but because of society she marries Helia. Sets 10 years in the future.

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow.

-------------------------------------------------

From the first moment they had bumped into each other, when they were torturing Bloom, she had been swapped of her feet. The storm witch caught her attention and wasn't willing to let go.

After that there had been more encounters between the witches and the faeries and although no good ever came of it, Flora's fascination grew and grew. Then one night, after the witches had broken into the school while the Winx were having a party, she realized. She was in love. But she knew she would never have her.

Until one evening. Flora was on her own, walking the streets of Magix when she saw the object of her desire walking towards her. The witch clearly hadn't noticed her. Until they passed shoulder to shoulder. Eyes connected and sparks flew over. Flora quickly found herself pressed to a wall, kissed fiercely.

From that day they had a relationship, which was so passionate and so sweet at the same time. They kept their love for each other a secret because the misunderstandings that would rise. But they felt that the secrecy made it all more special. Everything went so well and felt so great and right, Flora wished for it never to end.

Then he came into the picture, Saladin's nephew they said he was. Flora liked him, he was nice and all. They met a few times but Flora's interests were purely friendship, nothing more. The other girls didn't see it this way… They kept saying and pushing that Flora and Helia made the perfect couple. And what was worse, Flora's parents met him and totally agreed with the Winx girls.

And so it came that, one year after graduation at Alfea, Flora and Helia wed. Stormy had slid in the back of the chapel to show Flora she'd support her no matter what. Stormy didn't like the idea to give her lover up but she understood Flora's point and respected her decision, no matter how much it hurt both of them. She watched while the vows were spoken. A smile played Flora's features but even from this far in the back Stormy could see the sadness in her lover's eyes.

_The last kiss_

_Tasted like tobacco_

_A bitter and sad smell_

_Tomorrow, at this time_

_Where will you be?_

_Who will you be thinking about?_

Stormy didn't go to the party after the ceremony though. She entered the empty apartment her and her sisters shared and went to bed immediately, skipping dinner. She grabbed hold to her pillow and held it close. She missed her loved one so much and she knew she'd probably never see her again.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

Then a sick twist formed in the pit of her stomach when she remembered another part of weddings… the wedding night. She dug her nails deep in her pillow and held it even closer. She couldn't bear the thought of that… that… guy touching her Flora. She pressed her face in the pillow and felt the tears escaping. She didn't know if she'd be all right. But she knew she had to be over time. Those were Flora's last words when they kissed goodbye. "We will be all right"

_The paused time is_

_About to start moving_

_There are many things that I don't want to forget about_

_Tomorrow, at this time_

_I will probably be crying_

_I will probably be thinking about you_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_You will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song_

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Sad :( I hate Helia :p The song is a translation of 'First Love' of Utada Hikaru… I love that song :D


End file.
